Blaziken vs braixen
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-fight two pokeballs appear out of one appears a blaziken and the other appears a braixen they look at each other and glare at each other knowing only one flame type can win Fight GET FIRED UP GO! blaziken did a flame kick to braixen in the gut sending her back braixen then blasted a flamethrower at blaziken but blaziken did ti back braixen was most powerful and is scorched blaziken blaziken then slashed braixen scarring it a bit braixen then covered it in pain then scratched blaziken it dodged then uppercutted her 20 blaziken then punched braixen into a building sending her onto her back braixen then hit blaziken with scratch damaging him blaziken had no choice but to fight dirty with that blaziken jumped over braixen and gave her what looked like to be a wedgie and it was a wedgie as braixen's pink frilly undies will pulled over her head 16 braixen cringed in pain and covered her butt in pain and jumped up and down blaziken then took advantage of this and took her down braixen then got her panties off her head and angrily attacked blaziken with fireballs 13 blaziken was hit massively as braixen dropkicked blaziken in the gut but then on the second attempt blaziken grabbed her by her foot and swung her around and smashed her on the ground back and forth then piledrived her into the pavement braixen could barely move but got up anyway and kept on then focus punched him fast 9 blaziken did a massive dropkick to braixen in the gut then out of nowhere gave braixen a massive wedgie nd braixen screamed as if to say oh no not again blaziken then stretched the undies really far they were really stretchy braixen could only beg blaziken not to pull on them but blaziken didn't listen and kept pulling so much he pulled them up in the air giving the poor fox girl a flying wedgie braixen screaming waved her eyes around 5 blaziken then spun her around by her undies as she screamed from the around the world wedgie then bounced her in a bouncing wedgie braixen was in immense pain blaziken then let go as her undies snapped at her butt and she fell face first onto the pavement braixen got up and breathed as if to think it was all over no 1 blaziken then grabbed braixen's frilly pink undies again making braixen's pupils shrink in fear as blaziken pulled on it with max force and tied it around her braxien cringed in pain as the waistband went over her head KO! braixen then fell over in immense wedgie style pain blaziken then nodded and picked her up over her shoulderas be the lyricless version of be happy now played in the background braixen blushed as she was humiliated and she also got spanked by blaziken as punishment got losing braizen wouldn't be able to sit for a long time Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS....BLAZIKEN!